First Date
by breathoflavender
Summary: Hinata's first date with Sasuke. She dressed her best. He dressed his best. But fate wasn't going to be so kind. Angst.. SASUHINA sasukexhinata


**Hey guys, this is rewrite i did. Enjoy! It is, i guess, a Sasuhina.**

**WARNING: CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE. THEY BELONG TO NARUTO ANIME. OKAY**

* * *

_Hinata_

The winter was at it's end, and it's most lethal. Snow came down constantly and rapidly from the blanket of black solemn night sky. It seemed like even the stars had shy away from such unbearable cold wether. The temperature felt like it was dropping one knot lower every second.

It wasn't the perfect weather to stay out.

At West Street of Nicole highway, people was shuffling around, pulling their bigger than usual bags of grocery and necessities in a rush to get home, a warmer refuge from the dry freezing air and stay home as long as the provisions they have just bought warrants them to. In the disarray, no one had the time to look around and see anything else except their way back home.

And so, nobody had noticed a young lady, sitting on an abandoned bench outside the already closing hardware store.

She sat there quietly, her long ebony hair whipping about due to the strong cold wind. Her pearly skin seemingly becoming more glowing under the focus of the yellow night lamp.

She waited.

Another gush of wind brushes her face, the only part where her skin was exposed. She didn't bother to grob her scarf for she did not foresee such low temperatures. Each breeze felt like a sand paper forcefully rubbing across her face leaving it sore and dry. She was sure her skin was already starting to crack. She closed her eyes and hugged her brown overcoat alittle tighter. The street people were starting to drain out and she was only one of the few, that still stayed loitering around the area.

"Better head home doll-face. It's gonna be freezing in a while." A stranger called out to her as he stumbled past her seemingly drunk. Hinata cringed and felt nervous and anxious. Drunk men are one of those things that scared her. The conjured image of a drunken man always seem to be associated with situation of abuse and sexual harassment. But luckily, he wasn't that sort and as sudden as he appeared, he was gone. Hinata let out a sigh of relief.

It is getting rather cold now.

She glanced at her clock

8.20

The temperature had to be surely below 0. Her blood was going to freeze up soon. She tried to think about something else, maybe something that could keep her distracted from the weather.

Her mind lingered back to yesterday when he had asked her out.

_Flashback._

The bells rang adruptly as Hinata scrambled through her locker. She was sure she left her chemistry book here. Asuma would be chewing her ears out if she doesn't have her book for the third time this week.

How could this happen, she was sure she had taken the book out from her overloaded shelf last night and stuffed it into her bag.

Her hands ran frantically through her locker again.

"You forgot to bring it again?" Someone had spoken from behind.

She turned out around, to find Uchiha Sasuke standing behind her. _The_ Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata felt her skin turn beet red. It was hard not to when you are talking to the king of the school.

"Well,y-yes. I think I have forgotten them again.." She was thinking of the idea of skipping class, though she knew she was too much a coward for that.

Sasuke stood before her, his eyes blank, like he was waiting for her to say something else.

She paused, unsure of what to say and feeling slightly awkward.

Finally, he spoke again.

"I'll hand you mine for today. But you'll do something for me."

"What?"

It was weird how he said it. What could Sasuke Uchiha, famous rebel and bachelor in school want of her, the timid and unheard girl in the class. And a total loser to boot.

Her mind thought of the various things that he might ask of her. Completing his homework, help him cheat in test? No, he was a genius himself, he doesn't need ask these kind of things from her.

Chores? Cleaning his shoes? He was so filthy rich he had servants specially hired to do these kind of things. That was out too.

That leaves pretty much nothing.

"I want a date."

WHAT?

That would be the last thing she would have thought.

In her mind, she was pretty sure he was kidding. He can have any girl he wanted in school with the point of finger.

There was absolutely no reason he would choose her.

It felt too wrong. They were two planets that goes about a different obit. No, she was an irrelavent planet in the solar system while he was the sun where everything revolved around.

Her mind went back to her current situation. Had he really been kidding? It had been 40 minutes since the time they're suppose to meet.

If he wasn't, he would have been here by now, wouldn't he?

Her hands dug into her black handbag and fished out her phone. Her mind was in a dilemma whether to call him or not. She had gotten his number on that day too. Her fingers brushed over the keypad.

She thought it over again. If she called, he may still be at home, thinking if she had really believehe would really date her. It may all turn out be some nasty ruse to tease her.

But he might also tell her he was on his way, or she got the time wrong, or she got the venue wrong. She glanced at the green street sign opposite where she was sitting.

West street, Nicole highway.

She had been quite confident it was here when she first reached. Now she wasn't that sure. Maybe he had said East end street, Nicole Highway. Nicole was a whole stretch of street from the west to the east. Maybe he would be looking for her there now. Just maybe, he was waiting too.

_Sasuke_

"Shit!" he growled, as he smashed his fist on the honk. The whole road had been jammed because of a stupid car accident and there was no way that Sasuke could be on time. He had been jerking forward and stopping, and jerking forward and stopping for twenty minutes now. Frustrated, he picked up his phone from the compact drawer and began typing in Hinata's number. His fingers however paused at the green button.

Hesitation settled deep within him. Should he call her? He _is_ Uchiha Sasuke. Since when did he had to bend over backwards to please anyone.

Besides, he was just going to be alittle late, that's all. Nothing much. Putting aside the thought of calling her, he pressed the clear button and placed his phone back into the drawer

The jam persisted for another ten minutes, before the traffic began to progressively gain more momentum. With the help of the traffic police commanding the roads, the jam cleared.

Continuing his drive, Sasuke took a quick glance at his car clock. He was twenty minutes late now. Inside him, he wished hard that Hinata won't walk off from the date.

Stupid traffic, stupid accident, to hell with his luck. Twenty minutes wasn't just alittle late now. It is blatantly rude to not have said anything to her about it. It was silly too to think that he should treat her the way he treated other girls. She was different. Hinata Hyuuga was always different.

Convinced, he took his phone back out from the drawer and typed in three words before sending it off.

Feeling alittle relieved now that he was sure that Hinata would not walk away from the date now, he pressed his foot against the gas pedal harder and drove faster.

In an attempt to slip his phone back into the compact drawer, he threw it towards the ajar drawer but it fell short and dropped to the carpet.

"Fuck." He whispered.

He bent down as far as he could, still keeping his eyes on the road and reached for the phone with his right hand. But it was too far. He surfaced again. This time, he checked the road. It was a simple two-way road and there really weren't much cars.

Figuring the road was pretty harmless, he quickly dipped his whole head down and fetch for his phone. Even then, it took awhile for him to reach far enough.

But just as when was coming up after finally retrieving his phone, a truck was heading straight towards him. He must had accidentally tilted the driving wheel while fetching for his phone, and so entered another lane. The foggy night was detriment to visibility and the truck driver might have not seen Sasuke's car. The screeching sound, evident of a last attempt to brake by the truck driver broke the silent night. Sasuke had to tried to turn the car away to mitigate the collision but it was just all to late.

Both vehicles crashed. A deafening sound of twisting of heavy metals and screams from witnesses filled the air. All that was left was an unidentifiable wreck of metal. Thick, dark smoke seeped from the engine of each vehicle and rose up into the sky.

Some of the passer-bys panicked and was torn between going in to save the drivers or stay away to be safe from any sudden explosion of the vehicles. But many knew that there was no point in pulling the car driver our anyway.

In an attempt to turn away, Sasuke had actually tilted his car and let the truck hit right to his side, dragging him afew metre before they came to a stop. The only thing that could shield off the impact then was the door of the car. And that was too thin. Sasuke might as well be standing right infront of the truck.

Under the pile of metal, Sasuke shook his head to consciousness. He could neither feel his body nor see anything properly. His vision was only getting more and more blurry.

He tried to call out for help but it was drowned out in the surrounding noises. People were yelling and shouting from the outside.

Sasuke mustered the last of his energy and tried to move his body out, but it was stuck under pieces of metals that he could not even recognize. Soon, the sirens of the fire engine sounded and he could hear people lifting the metals away.

It felt like a minute or maybe an hour before he saw light again. A man quickly came beside him.

"Can you see me?" He said looking intensely at Sasuke. Sasuke 's eyes were opened at it's minimum and blood was trickling all over his face. His shirt was dyed red.

"Y-y-yes." Sasuke whispered. The voice was so small and hoarse; you might had not been able to catch it if your ears weren't sharp. Every part of Sasuke was aching now, as oppose to the numbness before. His arm were twisted and so were his legs. Every part of him was in pain. He strained to talk.

"Hinata…." He whispered slowly.

Something inside him was dragging him into a sleep and though he fought against it, he couldn't help but be dragged into unconsciousness.

"Just hold on, we will get you out of here." The man said and quickly rushed off to get tome tools that will help cut through the piles of metal debris on Sasuke. As he went off, the small fire at the back of the engine got to the trails of leaking petrol around Sasuke and the whole wreck that engulfed Sasuke exploded destroying _everything_ in it.

_Hinata_

It was getting very late now. She really wanted to go home. She felt so stupid. Why did she think that he would ever want a date with her. Her friends will surely laugh at her for her foolishness.

She just wanted to go back and cry herself to sleep.

" stupid, stupid, stupid Hinata." She murmured to herself. She had to go now, but a part of her was pleading her to stay and wait another ten minutes more.

She couldn't let that part succeed. She knew he was not coming. She stood firmly on her two feet, and was about to take a step when her phone sounded. Something in her lifted.

She longed so much that it would be Sasuke. Saying something, anything. Be it to tell her that she was a fool, or that he'll be late, at least she'll know what to expect. At least it beats sitting there choking in mountains of uncertainty. She took her handphone out and flipped it open.

It was a message from him.

Taking another deep breath, she opened the message.

Reading it, her face twisted into a small smile and a tear fell out of her eyes. It was the relief of receiving confirmation about something you don't know. It made her feel better. She giggled to herself and for a moment, didn't mind the cold weather or the fact that there weren't any one there.

Because he had said, "_Wait for me_". And she will do just that. The smile never left her face as she sat back down onto the bench and thank god silently and hoping he'll come soon.


End file.
